


In Little Ways

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Fae, Mentioned Kana, Mentioned Myrrh, Mentioned Tiki, Reference To Prior Installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima gets an invite to play tag from one of his fellow manaketes.





	In Little Ways

**Author's Note:**

> merry weedmas everyone, remember to leave out some milk and cookies for makalov

He'd been spending a decent amount of time lounging around in the courtyard, gazing up at the sky or being adorned in flowers by small children for reasons that the fell dragon has still yet to understand.

It's his smaller self, not his larger self, that is forbidden from leaving the castle of heroes, but he still feels cooped up like some prey animal. He needs to go somewhere. He needs to do something. He needs to stretch his wings, and—

"Hey! Wanna play tag?"

"Go away, I'm sulking."

The response leaves him without a single thought. Then the question finally registers—along with an undignified snort.

Grima raised his head to see a familiar face looking back at him, desperately trying to hold in giggles.

"Go away, I'm _sulking?"_ Nowi repeated.

"No, what did you say earlier?"

Nowi didn't answer him. Not with words, at least. The manakete fell over on the grass in a laughing fit, leading Grima to settle back down on his own grass and scowl.

She did eventually stop laughing and speak to him again, if a full ten minutes later.

"Really though, do you wanna play tag? Myrrh said we needed more people since Kana and Kana are out in the arena, and Fae said you were fun, so I figured I should ask."

"I have no desire to run around the castle for your amusement. These rooms are stuffy enough as is without a gaggle of children crowding in them."

"No, nonono, _dragon_ tag! We were gonna take our dragonstones and fly over the castle since everybody's got wings this time."

Now _that_ got his attention.

He could already picture it, actually. Taking to the sky again, feeling the wind underneath his wings, seeing the land beneath him get smaller and smaller. It would do him good. But...

Grima stared at her. "My larger vessel is twice the size of this castle."

Not very conducive for playing with. Nowi seemed undeterred.

"Yeah, but I've seen you fly before, and you're not that fast. I bet I could fly around you all day and not get caught!"

"...Is that a challenge?"

"It is if it'll get you to play with us. Come on! It'll be fun!"

...

_"Waagh!"_

_"Nowi!"_

_"Fly away, she's tagged!"_

As it turned out, Nowi could not, Grima noted with some smugness, fly around his true body more than once without being caught.

Watching the smaller manaketes fly around above him in a frenzy however, he had to admit she was correct on at least one count: this _was_ fun.


End file.
